The Ultimate Power
by The Funniest Alpha
Summary: humphrey makes a deal for power. will he wish he didn't. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Humphrey's POV

I was walking with Kate to her den "Kate I can't believe we're a couple" I told her.

"I can" she joked and we laughed but stopped when I felt we were being watched.

After I dropped Kate off I walked back to my den.

I was almost there when a ghostly figure appeared in front of me I fell back it laughed "Humphrey do you wish to have limitless power?" it asked me.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked it.

"I'm satin and I can give you that power to protect Kate I know how much you care for her" it said in a dark voice.

"Well… I don't know… what's the catch?"

"Oh there's no catch it just won't be easy to control at first" it told me.

"Well ok then how do I get it?" I asked.

"Like this!" it yelled and scratched, my neck I fell to the ground bleeding.

Next day

I woke up in my den and my muzzle and claws were covered in dried blood so I ran to the river and washed it out.

Kate ran up to me "hi Humphrey sleep well?"

"Yeah did you" I asked.

"Yes"

"Good"

"Well do you what to know something?" she asked.

"Yes"

"I can sleep at your den tonight" she said in a cute voice.

"Cool"

No one's POV

"Well I need to go" Kate told Humphrey.

"Wait where are you going" Humphrey responded a little aggravated.

"I need to go hunting" Kate told him.

"Well can I come I've been working on my hunting skills" he told Kate.

"Ok let me see" Kate said.

Humphrey charged at a tree ran half way up and jumped from tree to tree, Kate lost sight of him and he landed on Kate.

"Well how was that" Humphrey chucked.

"Great, I never knew you could do that" Kate said.

"Neither did I" Humphrey said.

We went to the hunting grounds and I charged at a group of caribou "Humphrey are you trying to cost us lunch" Garth yelled.

I was right next to a caribou and killed it after I slit its throat and I charged after another that saw I killed it the same way, I didn't even know I could do that.

Then Garth and Kate cot up to me "Humphrey you little son of a… wow" Garth looked at my double kill.

"Surprised Garth?" I asked

He walked away.

Kate got the hunting group and brought them back to the dens it was almost time for the moonlight howl when I finished eating.

"Humphrey are you ok you looked horrible" Kate said

"No I feel like hammered" Winston came.

"Humphrey get ready for the howl" he said.

"Ok" I said and walked away.

Then the moon came out and I felt even worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Humphrey's POV

I was waking and ran into Hutch "Hey Hutch" I said.

"Hey Humphrey do I look good?" he asked.

"Dude not a Q you want to ask a guy but I guess so"

"Good because I'm going to ask Heather to howl with me"

Then I felt worse "dude I feel horrible" I said.

"Maybe you're nerves" he said.

"No uh I'll see you at the howl" and I ran into Garth.

Garth's POV

"Watch where you're going coyote" I said.

"Care to say that to my face barf" Humphrey snapped at me.

"Yeah coyote" I said in his face.

He scratched my face and yelled "I'm sick of you making fun of me Garth"

I got to my feet he didn't look like himself he was in total rage "Wow Humphrey claim down"

"No I'm not claiming down Garth" he said and started to laugh and his blue eyes were not blue but a blood red.

"I felt horrible and I just wanted to have a good howl with Kate but no you have to come and make fun of me can you make fun of someone else other than me you stupid freak!" he yelled as I backed away.

"Ok I'm sorry Humphrey" I said and I backed into a tree.

"Look at you afraid of me, I know what I'm going to do to you" he said and laughed evilly and started to back away.

I ran.

No one's POV

'That'll teach that wolf' Humphrey thought.

Humphrey was laughing evilly uncontrollably and he fell to the ground and started to grow.

His legs grow and became more muscular and his body was bulkier.

He stopped growing and stood up growling and snarling.

He heard howling and sprinted that way.

A/N: guess he's going to hurt someone or will he not when he sees Kate? God da… thank god I stopped myself… why do I ask these questions you won't every answer correctly I got to stop that!


	3. Chapter 3

Humphrey was running to the howling area he was nearly 5 times bigger. Then he stopped and saw hutch.

Hutch turned around and looked at what was Humphrey but looked nothing like him, he froze in fear.

Humphrey started laughing evilly and started walking to him.

Hutch turned around and ran "That's it run little runt I'll still find you" Humphrey said in a dark scary demon like voice.

Meanwhile…

"Mom do you know where Humphrey went" Kate asked Eve.

"No dear sorry" she said and walked away.

Then Hutch ran into her "Kate run… run" her said and ran.

"Why?" then Humphrey walked out of the forest and she looked at him "oh that's why" she said and ran.

Humphrey walked to where she was sitting and sniffed the ground and razed his head "mate" he said still in the demon voice and ran to Kate.

He went over to where Kate ran and sniffed the air and looked over to a bush "mate" he said again and walked over to it.

Kate popped out and looked into his eyes and Humphrey pinned her down "Get off" Kate yelled.

Humphrey snarled at her and Winston rammed into him but Humphrey through him into a tree and he was out cold.

Kate got up and ran and Humphrey looked into a puddle and saw his reflection and looked into it for a minute and ran into the forest and the sun came up.

He ran and ran until he ran into the demon he saw the last day Humphrey changed into his regular form "Why did you do this!" Humphrey yelled at him breathing heavy.

"You have a power that many will kill for" he said.

"I don't want it" Humphrey said breathing heavy.

"You will want it" he said then he left.

Humphrey controlled his breathing and went to his den.

When he got there Kate was in there sobbing so he walked over to her but he knew he did this to her.

"Kate?"

She looked at him and cried into his shoulder "oh Humphrey it was horrible I was attacked by some beast" she was barely able to speak.

"It's ok I'm here I will never let that thing hurt you ever" he said hugging her.

Then Eve came in "Your farther will live dear" she said and left.

Humphrey got up and left with Kate at his side and ran into Lily and Garth at their den.

"Come on Garth I'm sure Humphrey won't hurt you come out please" Lily said at the entrance on the den.

"Fine" Garth came out and looked at Humphrey wide-eyed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Humphrey asked.

"Ahh!" Garth yelled and ran back into the den.

I walked in and sat at the entrance "Garth?"

He just sat in the corner "Go away" he said.

"Garth look I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday I shouldn't have done that" I said.

"Humphrey look I should say I'm sorry I was a jerk to you from day one I'm sorry" Garth said.

Humphrey walked over and they walked out of the den "feud's over" Humphrey said and him and Kate walked over to a river and got a drink and Humphrey looked and saw another wolf like the one he turned into the other day "Kate I'll be right back" Humphrey said and ran to the wolf.

"About time I see you" he said and changed back to a normal wolf.

"What the hell are we" Humphrey asked.

"Werewolves and this will be the last you see me for some time then I'll tell you more… until then goodbye" he said and changed and ran away.

"Great I'm a werewolf wonderful" Humphrey said to himself.

"What's so wonderful?" Kate said walking up to him.

"Um uh I um… the fact that I love you" Humphrey said nervously.

"Humphrey is there something you're not telling me?" Kate asked.

"Well…"

A/N will Humphrey tell her or not?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well… I don't want you sleeping with me at my den" Humphrey said lowering his head 'this will break her heart but I don't want to hurt her' he thought.

"Why?" Kate asked about to cry.

"Look I'm sorry but it's not what you think it's a personal problem" he said.

"Ok but we're still together right?" she asked.

Humphrey gave her a kiss "Yes I would kill myself over and over I would go through hell and back to be with you" and he kissed her again.

"Ok bye" Kate said and left to the den.

Then that wolf showed up behind Humphrey "That went well" he said in a happy tone.

Humphrey jumped and turned around with red eyes about to change "You again" Humphrey said in his demon voice.

"Easy I'm only here to tell you something" he said.

Humphrey's eyes went back to blue "What?" he asked.

"Listen you can't tell anyone what you are ok" he said.

"First who are you and why?" Humphrey said.

"Well to be honest I'm not sure why you didn't recognize me I'm your younger brother Nike and that demon who '_gave'_ you the power is our dad and if you tell anyone you'll never see anyone again" Nike said to him.

"No my brother and father are dead d-e-a-d" Humphrey said aggravated.

"No we tricked you, look we were born with it but you needed a kick to it so we tried to make you as angry and full or rage as we could to make you change but it didn't work we watched you for your whole life but nothing happened to you so I convinced dad you do it his way but he really didn't want to he had to, you're family" Nike said.

Humphrey was about to cry "Dude you ok?" Nike asked and Humphrey hugged him.

After Humphrey stopped crying Nike spoke up "I'll teach you the how-toe's next week ok but first you need to see dad he'll be so happy to see you after all this time… but if you have any control when you change don't bite or scratch anyone or they'll change too but to be safe unless they're going to die don't do it ok"

"Ok" Humphrey said and they walked over to where their dad was waiting.

A/N oh about time see you later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Humphrey was waking with Nike to a small cave and they walked in.

"Dad I got Humphrey" Nike said walking in.

"Humphrey" their father said with an old happy voice.

"Hey dad so why didn't my powers work when I was born?" Humphrey asked.

"You take more from mother than me your gift was not active but you had the strength it was supposed to give you" he said sadly walking to the other end of the den.

"Well where's mom?" Humphrey asked worried.

"She is dead you see a rival pack killed her it's very hard to explain why, I not know why to be honest" he said siting down.

"Well why didn't you just kill them before that happened" Humphrey asked annoyed and almost yelled.

His father got up and walked over to him with a very sad face "Listen to me my son we are not the only ones with this gift."

Humphrey looked back and growled a bit and bared his teeth and looked back with his red eyes "You gave them the power too" he said in the demon voice.

"Look I'm sorry but when we change we attack and most of time the ones we attack become us too" he said then a wolf came in.

"Sir our lunch is here" he said and walked out.

"Let's eat" Nike said and walked out of the den.

"Son you're not in that pack you've been living in mine and you're an alpha here and will soon be the next head-alpha, this pack is 100% werewolf you can bring Kate here if you'd like but she must not now what you are ok" he said and walked out.

Humphrey sat there 'what will I tell Kate, Kate would you like to come with me and give up your position as alpha and join my pack, no jezz this will not be easy' he thought and walked out, his jaw dropped when he saw about 50 werewolves devouring caribou like it was a chew toy.

Then his farther walked over to him "Boy listen they know you're next head-alpha so don't be afraid to yell at someone or if they talk smartly to you hurt them" he said and walked over to a caribou.

Humphrey walked over to a caribou and started eating then his brother walked over to him "Dude eat in your werewolf state it's easier and faster" he said and changed and ate.

"Ok then" he said and his eyes want red and he changed faster than he did the first time and started eating.

He was bigger than most of them after he was done he changed back and walked over to his farther.

"Dad I'm going to see Kate is that alright" Humphrey asked him.

"Son I'm not sure if it's such a good idea but ok" he said and walked off to his den.

Humphrey ran back to his territory and found Eve talking to Kate, Humphrey walked over to them.

"Hey Kate" Humphrey said walking up to her and kissed her cheek.

Eve in a sweet tone said "Humphrey can you please step away from Kate"

Humphrey backed away and Eve scratched his mussel "Mom why did you do that?" Kate asked.

Humphrey looked away and barded his teeth and growled "Get away from me" he said.

"Do not tell me what to do!" Eve snapped.

Humphrey opened his eyes and they were red he was about to change.

Without letting them see his eyes he ran into the forest.

"Look what you did mom, he's my boyfriend he can do that now!" Kate yelled and went after Humphrey.

Humphrey changed and Kate was going after him.

"Humphrey, Humphrey where are you? Humphrey" Kate repeated.

Humphrey walked out behind Kate, Kate felt his breathing on her neck and he eyes opened wide-eyed. She slowly turned her head and saw Humphrey and fainted.

Humphrey slowly opened his mouth and graved Kate and carefully not biting her and picked her up and ran off to his dad's territory.

A/N: this my turn into one good predicament. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Humphrey had Kate in his mouth and he was walking to his territory.

Then Nike walked up to Humphrey "Dude why do you have Kate in your mouth are you trying to kill her or something?" he asked.

Humphrey carefully put Kate down "No" he said in his demon like voice (A/N I'm getting tired of constantly writing that sob from this point on when someone has changed they talk in a demon like voice.)

Nike being the smaller and younger werewolf backed away because if Humphrey got mad enough he could kill him easily.

Then Kate started to wake up and Humphrey changed back and walked up to her.

"Humphrey I'm sorry my mom did that to you and that thing came back" she said and walked over to Humphrey.

"Kate there's something I need to tell you" Humphrey said.

"Well what and who's your friend?"

"Brother" Nike coughed.

"He's Nike my brother and I'm" he stopped as Nike pulled him into a bush.

"Dud you cant tell her what you are" he said.

"I knew I'm going to tell her that I'm and alpha you idiot" he said and went back to Kate.

"Kate I'm an alpha in my back and actually the next head-alpha so I'm not staying in jasper anymore" Humphrey said.

Kate was about to cry "But how could you leave me alone and no one to love" she cried.

"Kate I know but I can't leave you or my pack so would you come with me to my pack my dad said it's ok" Humphrey said.

"Well I need to see this pack first" she said cheering up.

"Ok fallow me" he said and ran to his territory.

Kate was winning and his eyes went red and he stopped.

Kate noticed "Humphrey why did you stop?" she said.

Humphrey eyes want back to blue and looked at Kate "no reason" he said and ran to his dad's den.

Humphrey walked in and there was a meeting about Kate coming and stuff.

Kate walked in next to Humphrey and everyone looked at them.

"Ok well pack this is Kate, Kate this is the pack" Humphrey said and walked up to his dad.

"Ok I told the pack to change or talked about werewolf stuff until Kate's gone… and one more thing my name's not satin it's Jack" Jack said and got the pack out of the den.

"Well Kate this is my den and well I'll show you everything else" Humphrey said walking out of the den.

Kate started to laugh "Humphrey that _didn't _sound weird" she said.

"Oh I thought my brother would say that but you I'm surprised… actually never mind you sexy thing" Humphrey said and walked out.

'sexy thing?' Kate thought and aughed while walking out with Humphrey.

Humphrey walked over to a small hill and watched the sun set so Kate went over with him "Hey Kate this is one of the best moments of my life" Humphrey said.

"What's your best?" Kate asked while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Meeting a girl" Humphrey said.

"Who?"

"You" Humphrey said and kissed her.

Then they heard a howl "Oh great" Kate said.

"Don't worry I'll protect you" Humphrey said getting in front of Kate.

A/N I wonder who this will end will hum… I'm not asking these stupid questions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A wolf walked up to Humphrey and Kate he was from Humphrey's pack.

"Sir we are at high alert I subjest you guard your ma.. girlfriend" he said and left to his guard post.

"What did he main by that?" Kate asked.

"I don't know" Humphrey said on his guard but Humphrey knew that he declared Kate as his mate in the werewolf world the first time he changed.

Then he saw Winston and a group of alphas walk up to his dad.

Winston looked over at him and ran up to them "Well Humphrey I can see you're a southern wolf now so you can't see my daughter anymore… Kate come on we're leaving" he commanded.

"No dad I love Humphrey and don't care if he's a southern wolf or not" Kate said.

Winston walked up to Humphrey "Boy tell my daughter to leave or we'll have some problems" Winston threatened.

Humphrey looked into his eyes "You order me, a head-alpha in his own territory ha Winston you're way out of line" Humphrey said with four other alphas walking up to his sides.

Kate walked up to Humphrey "Are you going to hurt him?" Kate whispered.

"No Kate but if I must" he said and licked her cheek witch made Winston growl.

"Humphrey you will regret that chose" Winston said and looked at Kate "I hope you're happy" he said and walked up to Jack and left with the other alphas.

Humphrey looked back at the other alphas that walked up to him and nodded for them to leave.

Kate looked at Humphrey "I love you Humphrey" and licked his cheek.

"I love you too Kate" he said and rubbed noses with her.

Then Nike walked up to them and stopped when he saw them rubbing noses.

When they stopped he walked up to them "I see you two like each other _a lot" _he said taking a set in front of them.

Humphrey and Kate looked at each other blushing a bit "Should I leave and let you two mate or something" he said and Humphrey and Kate looked at him angry and annoyed.

Humphrey let lose a growl and Nike started to back away until he ran away.

Humphrey stood up and hit the ground saying "Man I hate him sometimes"

Kate stood up and walked over to him "Humphrey come on he's your little brother" she said in a claim voice.

Humphrey looked at Kate "You're right any do you want to stay here or go back to your territory?" Humphrey asked.

"Well I think I could say goodbye to my sister and everyone" Kate said.

Then jack walked up to them "Son we're going to our version of alpha school for the rest of the year so no Kate for that time do you think you can live" he said.

"Yeah dad… so you have a year to say goodbye Kate I'll bring you home" Humphrey said and her and Kate walked back to the western territory.

When they got there Humphrey was looked at by every alpha and dropped Kate of and went back to his territory.

On the way there Humphrey saw a human aiming a rifle "Oh crap" h said and changed and pounced at him and killed him.

Humphrey changed back a looked at the man and he left to his alpha school.

A/N I'll make a sequel that is Humphrey alpha school, and another with Kate and how their time is spent without each other. Please review and stay tuned.


End file.
